Days - Deleted Scene
by BlueberryToasterTart
Summary: I had originally written this scene with the intention of using it in my story "Days" but then I ended up not using it. But, I decided to post it for everyone to enjoy. It's a spicy scene between Astrid and Eret. ;-)


So…this is a scene that I wrote one night. I wanted to fit it into the "Days" story that I was writing where Astrid is spending more time with Eret, teaching him about dragons, and because Hiccup is busy all the time with being chief, a little something kind of starts between them. This scene was supposed to add insult to injury, but it ended up not going in. But I thought you all might enjoy it anyway, *wink*

"No, no. You stay away from me." Astrid growled as she poked Eret hard in the chest. She pushed him back a little but he didn't even move his feet. "You've caused me enough problems."

"Fine." Eret shrugged. He toward her, ignoring the pressure of her finger, and stared into her eyes. He was angry. His mouth was twisted into a snarl. "But tell me that you didn't feel anything."

"Why couldn't you look me in the eye and say that?" Eret spat.

Had she looked away? She hadn't noticed. She lowered her voice to a dangerously whisper, "It doesn't matter."

"Why not?" Eret threw his arms out wide. "Because you're afraid of upsetting Hiccup?"

"What?" Astrid spat at him. "We've already upset Hiccup! You and your big mouth! I'm getting married, to _him_, Eret. I love _him._"

Those last three words stung. His snarl twisted menacingly and his eyes flared with a rage and turmoil she hadn't seen. Suddenly, his momentarily silence was broken by the swishing of fabric. He had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer with such a force that their bodied slammed together, knocking the air out of both of them.

"Tell me…that you don't feel anything." Eret whispered. He was so close that he barely had to speak.

Astrid could feel his hot breath on her lips s he spoke. Maybe there was something, but it was small, minor, as insignificant as it could be without ceasing to exist, between them. So what? It wasn't a road that Astrid wanted to pursue. Maybe in another life she and Eret would have been madly in love. But not in this one.

But is that was true, then what _was _this she was feeling?

Eret came closer still, slowly, and took her lips with his. He kissed her, but not in the way he had before. This time it was softer, more deliberate, with passion and meaning. When he pulled his lips from hers he put his forehead against hers.

"When was the last time he took time just for you?" Eret whispered.

Astrid didn't answer but it wasn't because she didn't know. She knew exactly how long it bad been since she and hiccup had had more than a few stolen moments together.

"When was the last time he touched you?" Eret asked, softer still.

Astrid closed her eyes. He had struck the very nerve he couldn't seem to leave alone. It was the nerve that strung the worst. It had been even longer since she and Hiccup had had enough time to…do anything. A grazing of hands came once in a while, a glance in public, a brief kiss on the cheek.

Eret cupped her cheek with one hand and kept the other tight around her waist. They way he looked at her…it melted something somewhere that she hadn't known was frozen. Being touched was a feeling she had long missed. To be touched with grace, with purpose, and passion was a drug with the worst of withdrawals.

He leaned in, his chin to hers, and kisser her again. Soon she was clutching the fur at his waist and pulling him closer. They kissed; he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, caressed her tongue with his, and left a hot trail of kissed down her chin and across her neck. He nibbled her ear, pulled at it with his teeth, and growled into her neck.

She could have stopped him but she didn't. she let him. She let Eret wander his hands up and down her sides, her stomach, her chest, her arms, her back, her thighs. She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled at it. He groaned into her skin, exhaling hot breath over fresh kisses. He pushed her back against the table, gently lifted her, and sat her on the edge of it.

The nudging of his hips against hers did not go unnoticed. But the sensation it brought back to the surface was one she didn't want to push aside. She added her own rhythm to his, and soon it was impossible to ignore the bulge he pressed against her. He growled into her skin, bite, licked, and moaned. He brought his mouth back to hers and pressed a heated kissed. He pulled away with just enough room to speak.

"Can I?" He asked. His hands were on either side of her hips. He squeezed them, fumbling a finger at her skirt.

Decision time. There were two ways out of this and neither were without consequences. She nodded, but reached for her skirt herself. It would take him too long to figure it out. By then she might change her mind. It had taken Hiccup several minutes and she eventually helped him.

It was not the smooth passionate affair. She only took off what she had to in order to get the job done. She felt embarrassed, and a bit cold, but Eret kept the space between them small. His hands on her bare thighs were hot like fire. Eret unbuckled, lucky him. He didn't have to completely take off his pants and shoes.

He closed the small space and pressed himself into her. He groaned as he started, gripping her hips, keeping his mouth close to hers to steal the occasional kiss.

What was it about having another person so close? She could feel him, hot and hard, touching her. It was being inside another person, being in that close, intimate space, sharing yourself with someone. It too was a drug. Once tasted, she only wanted more.

The rhythm quietly rocked the table. With a burst of speed toward the finish line, Eret groaned heavily into her ear, hot breath licking her skin. He stopped and with a satisfied moan he pulled himself out. He wiped himself off with a rag that he tossed into the fire. He reached to kissed her. He was out of breath and his chest was heaving. A light sweat shimmered across his brow.

He moved, and Astrid prepared to get down. Unlike him, she had pants to put back on. But he stopped her.

"What?" Astrid asked. "You're done."

"Yeah, but you're not." Eret said like it was obvious.

"What?" Astrid asked, but before she could formulate the rest of the question Eret bent down and pulled her knees apart. She was unprepared for the sensation that followed.

She gasped when he pulled her into his mouth, his hot breath so close on her delicate skin, his hands running up and down her thighs. He would gentle bite, pulled, and licked her there, pushing her closer and closer. She got there with a gasp for air.

Eret pulled away with one lingering kiss. He wiped his mouth and pulled her down to the floor with him. She collapsed into him as they rolled onto their backs on the fire-warmed floor.

"Is that what it's like for you?" Astrid asked breathlessly.

"You mean amazing and mind blowing? Yes." Eret smiled.

"No wonder you guys want it all the time." Astrid grinned. She felt Eret smile into her hair and leave a kiss. She pulled her discarding clothing toward her.

"Does he not do that?" Eret asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"Uh…no." Astrid said. It felt strange to be talking of her intimate time with Hiccup, but seeing as that time was no longer exclusive…well it didn't matter much, she guessed. "That's not something we really do here."

"Wow." Eret shrugged. "See? I knew I could enrich Berk. I just didn't know it would be with sex."

Astrid dressed. She knew it had been a mistake and she knew that Eret thought the same. But why had they even done it? There was a part of her that wanted it. She could deny it all she wanted, shove it back in a dark corner, but it had been there even for a the moment.

Astrid grabbed Eret's arm before he could leave.

"Yes?"

"No on, I mean NO ONE can know about this." Astrid said lowly.

"No one can know about what?" Eret asked, feigning ignorance.

I don't know if you've read Days (you don't have to if you don't want to) but that story turned out to be more about Astrid and Eret discovering that there wasn't a spark between them, whereas this scene kind of depicts the beginning of an affair. So it wouldn't have fit in the story.


End file.
